Manifold absolute pressure (MAP) and barometric pressure (BARO) are frequently measured for engine control purposes. Ordinarily, a separate pressure sensor module is used to measure each pressure, the MAP sensor being mounted on the intake manifold and the BARO sensor being mounted elsewhere in the engine compartment. While it has long been recognized that it is possible to mount both MAP and BARO sensors in one package for lower overall sensor cost (see, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,088 to Reddy), widespread usage of dual pressure sensors has not occurred. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved approach to dual pressure sensing.